Kowalski
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} |talent = 1. Role-Strategist (Logical One) 2. Second-in-Command (Lieutenant) 3. May Also be the Medic on the Team 4. Can Invent Almost Anything 5. Secret Weapon: Scientific Genius |first = Madagascar |more = A Christmas Caper Merry Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Regular) The Penguins of Madagascar |voiced = Chris Miller (Movies, Specials, Movie Video Games) Jeff Bennett (Series, Series Video Games) Oliver Feld (German, Series) }} ---- ---- Ranked as Second-In-Command as Skipper's Lieutenant, Kowalski is the smartest, tallest and presumably either the second oldest of the penguins or possibly the same approximate age as Skipper. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations unnecessarily. ---- Movies ---- Kowalski has been in all three Madagascar movies and also in the specials A Christmas Caper and Merry Madagascar. In the first movie he plays a small role and is only seen briefly at the zoo, then at the Grand Central Station, and afterwards when the team took control of the cargo ship to steer it to Antarctica. He is shown to be unable to crack the computer, but after pressing another few random buttons gains access. At the end he is shown on beach chairs with the other three in Madagascar because Antarctica wasn't that great in their opinion. In the second movie he is steering the plane in the cockpit with the other three penguins, and high fives the other three when they manage to land (Although not so well) the plane, in fact half-destroying it. He is shown to be shocked, along with the others, when blackmailing pictures of Skipper kissing the bobble-head Lola are shown by the monkeys. Afterwards he is shown again at Skipper and Lola's wedding. In Madagascar 3, Kowalski becomes even more like his spin-off character - he invents a Warp Drive for the copter, and upgrades an SUV with a nuclear reactor to be more easily driven by the penguins. When it crashes, becoming utterly destroyed, his genius helps to upgrade the circus into a fantastic lights and music-show. Along with the other penguins he helps to fight off DuBois. In A Christmas Caper, he is organizing the HQ for Christmas, and follows Skipper and Rico when they go and find Private. In Merry Madagascar, he is hostile towards the reindeer, like Skipper and Rico, although Private falls for Cupid, a young female reindeer. He then flies Santa's sled with the other three after being covered in the magical dust which lets the reindeer fly. After crash-landing similarly like in Madagascar 2, he still high-fives the others and Skipper remarks "Who ever said penguins couldn't fly?!?", and says a similar line in Madagascar 2 after they emerge from the wreckage of the plane. Afterwards he returns to Madagascar with Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Private, Skipper and Rico although they all wanted to stay in New York. Character Kowalski is the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or known as, "the Options Guy", and is sometimes even arrogant or boastful about his intelligence. In fact, he can be such a show-off that Skipper has created the 'Show-Off Jar', which Kowalski must put a quarter into every time he shows off his intellect unnecessarily. He believes that intellect is stronger than brute force (He tries to prove this in The Helmet). While he is certainly the most "book-smart" of the zoo animals, his tendency to over-analyze situations affects how intelligent he appears to the others. He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper , Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love... you... in the same... way expressed previously... dude." Kowalski's main disadvantage is that, sometimes, he over-analyses things, extensive reasoning getting in the way of acting. Also he can become too fascinated by science; in the episode Jiggles, he becomes almost stark raving mad at the other penguins for not accepting his latest scientific breakthrough/abomination of nature. He called them "science haters" which made Private sad. It was only when Jiggles tried to eat him that it became a problem. Kowalski, as a man of science, does not believe in magic or King Julien's sky spirits. However he has witnessed the supernatural and, while he attempts to find a scientific explanation, he doesn't always succeed, such as in Out of the Groove when King Julien had his Groove removed. Kowalski uses many memes popularized by the internet such as "Wehehehel, fail-ail!" (Night and Dazed), "For the win!" (Invention Intervention), and "Holla!" (Friend-in-a-Box). However, due to his nerdiness, all his attempts to be cool sound rather forced. He also tends to use long words. The others are not always able to understand what he is saying, and sometimes ask him to repeat what he's saying in more simple terms. Though Kowalski is the smartest of the penguins, he seems to be a little less fit than the rest of the penguins and tires more easily, for example A Kipper for Skipper. He is in love with a dolphin named Doris. ---- Facts *Kowalski Earns his intellegnce from eating fish *Kowalski always records his ideas or possible options on a clipboard, notepad and a whiteboard. Since he can't write, he just draws pictures. *Kowalski had no options in Work Order when Gus was digging his way to his universe-threatening invention. *He apparently loves Doris The Dolphin, who was mentioned in "Gone in a Flash", "Driven to the Brink", "Hot Ice" , Love Hurts, The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, Loathe At First Sight, Showdown on Fairway 18 and The Penguin Who Loved Me. *He is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard or shocked. (e.g. Cat's Cradle, Miracle on Ice etc.) *Kowalski uses an abacus to calculate things. *He holds the abacus the wrong way. (e.g. Kanga Management ect.) *He is Ambidextrous. *He is able to make gadgets quickly using simple tools (e.g. Roomies) *He always has time for personal things, such as making new inventions, mixing chemicals together, etc. *Kowalski considers Math as a universal language as in Roger Dodger. *The only leisure activity he would do with friends is trivia games, as stated in Kanga Management multiple times. *Kowalski is the tallest and skinniest penguin of the four. *He happens to give complex and complicated options sometimes which is a counterpart to Private's simple options (e.g. Maurice at Peace, Out of the Groove, etc.) *He also gives awkward analisis but somehow Private says something that makes more sense (e.g. Otter Gone Wild, Zoo Tube, ect.). *In the show, he is shown to be very mild-tempered. *It is known in Love Hurts that he has a tattoo made for Doris the Dolphin. *In Love Hurts he is one of the two penguins (him and Rico ) that are in denial of going crazy for a girl. *Kowalski seems to have been trained in fencing, in the episode "The Hidden" he takes a fencing stance and says "on-guard". *In Cute-Astrophe, Kowalski demonstrates he still has a high opinion of his own coolness level, attempting to dance sexily to encourage the throwing of fish, even ready to slap his buttocks. Rico recoils from the sight, somewhat nauseated. *he analyzes simple things to sciencetific level, like there's no museum in the zoo (Otter Gone Wild), who threw the Mango seed (even though Julien actually didn't) (Gut Instinct), saying gazzilion don't exist (though it's just a figure of speech) (The Big S.T.A.N.K.). *Kowalski is one of the two most popular Polish surnames *Kowalski is the one who has kissed most trough the episodes. First episode was "Mental Hen", where Henna kissed him for being such a hot dancer. Second episode was "The Penguin Who Loved Me" where Doris kissed him, after she saw him fighting, causing them to date eachother. This is also the episode where Kowalski has finally made Doris his girlfriend. ---- Taken from IMDB Kowalski is the designated intelligence officer of the Penguin Commandos. As Skipper's second-in-command, it may be assumed that he carries the rank of Lieutenant. Kowalski is always given the most difficult and possibly dangerous tasks, such as planning the subterranean escape tunnels beneath Central Park Zoo, and while he does not always succeed (such as during the navigation of the hijacked vessel), there is no questioning his dedication to each and every mission. Taken from NICK When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue or unaware about what's happening . Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins. Although, on some episodes we have seen him typing on a keyboard for the computer, or his speak and spell, so he appears to read a little bit of English. ---- Alternate versions *In the episode It's About Time there were three alternate versions of Kowalski. The two other versions came from 2 alternate futures. *In Brain Drain, Kowalski made himself smarter then usual then (resultingly) hopelessly stupid. *In The Big Move, Kowalski continuously changed shapes when hit by the Shrink Ray. *In P.E.L.T., he has an alter-ego of himself, where he's more confident & looks like a military general with a green army helmet & sunglasses & a deep baritone voice. Kowalski-A Kowalski-A is the first alternate version of Kowalski as he came from the original timeline's future & traveled back to the point in time where Private was searching for the Macguffium 239 in the lab, creating the first alternate timeline, Timeline A, Kowalski-A appears to be linked to Kowalski-B, in which, the other alternate Kowalski is Kowalski-A from Timeline A in Timeline B, Kowalski-A has a mission with Private to stop himself from getting the Macguffium or manage to start the Chronotron, Because of his actions, he was forced to make Timeline B upon learning of the time paradox he'd cause, In Timeline A, There are only 2 Kowalskis existing at the exact time as he hides from his doppelganger (Kowalski) to prevent destruction of the universe, Kowalski-A is one of the future Kowalskis responsible for the time rift Kowalski-B Kowalski-B is the second alternate version of Kowalski, he is Kowalski-A as he came from the previous alternate timeline, Timeline A, He creates Timeline B traveling back to the point after Kowalski decides to destroy the Chronotron. His mission is to have Skipper stop his original self & Private & his previous self (Kowalski-A) from destroying the Chronotron, In Timeline B, There are 3 Kowalskis existing at the exact same time, Kowalski-B is one of the future Kowalskis responsible for the time rift he is also now the main Kowalski because he didn't go through the time machine. Super-Mega-Genius Kowalski This version has an extremely bulbous head from an attempt to supercharge his own brain... and not just literally, as he tends to see no reason to be hard on himself as the possibilities of his new noggin seemed endless from curing the common cold to calculating pi to the millionth digit, and he was able to make flawless calculations for making and perfecting his inventions... at least until the effects began to wear off resulting in an even more stupid intelligence than before the effects. Stupid Kowalski When the effects of his brain charge worn off, Kowalski's head was so deflated that the white on the front of his head flopped onto the top, giving the bald-spot look (unlike his original, handsome self appearance where he has a widow's peak on his head). In addition, the way he talked sounded like a mixture of King Julien, Mort and Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, maybe even dumber then all three idiots combined, as he couldn't even say the simplest of complex words like "temporary", forgot how to swim, thinks beavers are aquatic birds, and he got a plunger stuck on his face. Despite the stupidity, parts of the original Kowalski's personality seem to be intact, as he likes to help the team on missions (even though being stupid means he does more harm then good) and he seems to find pleasure in pushing buttons on devices ("Listen to me com-pu-ter, I am the boss!"). The old Kowalski was restored when his idiot form got some brain food from eating some "nummy" fish. Shrink Ray Kowalski In the Big Move, Kowalski went through several forms by size. Shrunken Kowalski Kowalski was shrunk to about only at least a millimeter-inch tall. His voice was higher & squeakier. He was in this form three times. Oversized Kowalski Kowalski was enlargened to be at least 10-12 feet tall. His voice was lower & deeper. He was in this form twice Super Fat Kowalski Kowalski was eventually shrunk, but was too large. His voice is still the same as when he was Oversized Kowalski, he was in this form once. Super Thin Kowalski Kowalski was shrunk back to his original size, but was too small. His voice was in between his Oversized & Shrunken voice. He was in this form once. Polka dot Kowalski After being zapped back to normal, he had polka dots all over him as he said "Too old." His voice is normal & he was in this form once. Commander Kowalski Commander Kowalski is an alter-ego of Kowalski that appeared in P.E.L.T.. Kowalski's personality becomes slightly different, he's more confident & has a more ideal way of leading the penguins. He trys not to expose this alter-ego in front of Skipper during Skipper's attempts at P.E.L.T. (only when he knows of Skipper's nearby presence, which he only noticed when they landed near him in the park) Kowalski changes his voice tone so he has a deep baritone that makes him sound like a military leader & wears a green army helmet & a pair of sunglasses. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters